User talk:Maktoshomlakt
I think you win the Weird Name Contest. /wave tho, remember to sign and indent and blablabla, have fun and gl with your buildssssssssss. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, yeah I'm completely new here so there was a bunch of stuff I didn't know about. And yes I understand that my chances are very limited. xD But anyway, I have a question. I know how to edit the contains in the build, but where do I go to edit the name?? Thanks in forehand! ps. I most say your very fast! :D ds. Maktoshomlakt 14:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Call it being bored :> There's a "Move" button on top of each page, so you move it to a new name. Remember to keep in the "Build:Team - " format. Single character builds are named ex "Build: A/any PS Sin", note that both have "Build:". --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright thanks a lot! :D When and how do I get to know if build is worthy it's place on wiki? :P Maktoshomlakt 14:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, name changed. Btw I'm not sure about the titles rules so, would Maktoway have been a valid name? :P Maktoshomlakt 14:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::PvX:NAME. Also, PvX:VETTING. You can basically skip the trial and stub phase if you want it to immediately be ready for voting, but don't do that before you're a little more used to this place. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for clearing that out! :D Well I've been visiting this site for a long while, so I know everything but making the build itself. :P Anyway, I've checked the build through multiple times and I'm happy with it. But I don't know if there is any grammar wrongs or places where the information isn't clear. Since I wrote it myself it can be hard to see these things. So I guess before I want it to be voted for, I'd like someone to check it through for any possible wrongs. Basically, feel free to move it up if you think it's okay. :) Oh, and thanks again for all the help Maktoshomlakt 15:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Drahgal Meir apparently decided to fix the build, you can thank him if you want to ;o Also, the indenting thing is easier if you don't use the + button, but just edit the page/section instead. Means you don't need to count the colons, only copypaste the existing colons and add one more. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah! Haha, yes I did have a little problem with remembering the amounts of colons. xD Oh, and I'll make sure to thank him! Maktoshomlakt 15:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Don't worry about it. -- Drah 15:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aye :> I noticed, as I was constantly removing one extra colon. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Honey, /wave <3 I heard this story about two hot bi bitches called Minor Edit and Show Preview, you should abuse them because you can! Awesome, huh? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Haha! Yeah, indeed I will! :P Maktoshomlakt 10:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey btw, is it possible to change the text right in the beginning? I need to add a thing there. :P Maktoshomlakt 11:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::As in change old comments? You can fix typo's, but I wouldn't go and edit anything that changes the context, especially nothing that's commented upon. If you want to make a note about something you can just aswell add a new comment in response to it, so there atleast is a timestamp. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, no I mean in the build. First it's the name of the build, then its a little text wich explains the build purpose, so basicly I wanna do some changes there. :P Maktoshomlakt 12:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want to change the name of the build, just go to that build page and click the move tab at the top, and you can rename it there. As for the text at the top, just press edit and it should be right near the top. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 14:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aha! Thanks mate! Did some serious changes now. :P Maktoshomlakt 14:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC)